Dr. Borg
Dr. Borg (ドクターボーグ Dr. Borg) is a cyborg mad scientist, a former member of the Shin Shine Dan organization and the current scientific advisor of the Mecha Galgen Gang. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Cold, calculating, menacing, robotic and void of showing any kind of emotion other than dread, Dr. Borg is one of the more serious members of the Mecha Galgen Gang. He has a strong dislike of humans (despite being one himself) and refers himself as a cyborg, deeming machines as superior in every way. He builds giant robots and sends them out to wreak havoc to achieve his goals and works his plans out strategically. History Debut: Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Dr. Borg made his first appearance when he was called by Salamander and Gevaudan to assist them in their battle against FlamingoMask. Dr. Borg entered the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ along with his assistant Barbe Q, and began to make his speech. Dr. Borg explained to the Mecha Gang and the assassin kaijins that he could build brand new giant robots for them, all to upgrade their arsenal and to help them finally succeed in defeating FlamingoMask; and he already had one giant robot up and ready to go for battle. The catch was though, one of them needed to control it. Garuma then volunteered to control the Steamroller Robot. Dr. Borg and Barbe Q then escorted Garuma and many Mecha-Mobsters to the Steamroller Robot, unveiled it and then let him carried on with the mission. Dr. Borg then attended to watch live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii, watching it silently. After the end of the fight, Dr. Borg was somewhat disappointed with the end results, but it didn't matter to him---he could build another giant robot and he still had much work to do. Dr. Borg then took off, thanking Gevaudan and Salamander for their business and then he and Barbe Q took off to go to work. Snowstorm of Peril Dr. Borg along with Gevaudan made a brief appearance when he assigned Gillamen to control the Freezer Robot. Gillamen then saluted to both Dr. Borg and Gevaudan and took off to Haleiwa, Hawaii to wreak havoc there. FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! Following Garuma and Gillamen's deaths and destruction of the two giant robots; Dr. Borg got out one more giant mecha, which was stated by him to be far more powerful than the previous two giant robots that had been sent out. As usual, Dr. Borg requested one of the assassin kaijin to go out with it. Much to his surprise, his brutish henchmen Barbe Q volunteered this time, stating that he wanted to do something about this. Dr. Borg then greenlit Barbe Q's plan along with Salamander and Gevaudan, and then Dr. Borg gave Barbe Q Earthquake Robot. Barbe Q then went to Halewia, Hawaii to attack FlamingoMask and the Units. Monster Assassin Squad Dr. Borg made a small appearance during Gevaudan's speech to the rest of his assassin kaijin, speaking to them that the time had come to wage an open war against FlamingoMask and the Units; as Dr. Borg had now finished up the last mechas to send out. After sending out all of the assassin kaijins to go all out, Gevaudan then assigned Bullets and Iron Jack to dispatch a team of assassin kaijins to take down FlamingoMask. Bullets and Iron Jack accepted the mission and then took off. Back with Gevaudan, Dr. Borg and Salamander then showed off the final three mechas (Shinkansen Robot, Building Robot and Jumbo Mecha) to Gevaudan, which Gevaudan was impressed with. Salamander's Great Proposition Following Barbe Q's death along with Building Robot's destruction, Dr. Borg went in search of finding a new assistant to replace Barbe Q. He soon then came across Barbe Q's wife, Madam Barbe Q and hired her, not just to gain him a new assistant, but also so that Madam Barbe Q could exact her revenge against FlamingoMask and the Units. Dr. Borg then later showed up at the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ, taking with him Madam Barbe Q where she quietly wept about Barbe Q; much to Dr. Borg's displeasure. Dr. Borg introduced himself back to Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack, and tried to introduce Madam Barbe Q as well, but Bullets, not knowing who she was was, thought she was Barbe Q and asked why "Barbe Q" was wearing makeup. Madam Barbe Q then continued to weep, to which Dr. Borg then created some tissues for her to wipe away the tears. Dr. Borg stated to the Mecha Galgen Gang that Barbe Q had perished with Building Robot and that Madam Barbe Q was his new assistant. When Salamander appeared to the Mecha Galgen Gang disguised as FlamingoMask, Madam Barbe Q got defensive and got out her double-headed fork weapon getting ready for battle, but then Salamander revealed to them it was just him, Madam Barbe Q sat back down with Dr. Borg. Madam Barbe Q and Dr. Borg were most quiet during Salamander's speech, simply listening to the conversation. After Gevaudan and Salamander's discussion and approval, Gevaudan then dismissed everyone from the meeting. Dr. Borg took off to the lab and told Madam Barbe Q to follow, to which she got up and followed him to his lab. The Bat Invasion Pt. 2: Shoot Down the Flamingo of Justice Dr. Borg arrived to London, England to Double Bat's fortress to speak with Gevaudan once more on something very important. Dr. Borg revealed to Gevaudan that he was now able to resume production on the giant robots and had produced one brand new mecha for him. Curious, Gevaudan asked to see the new giant machine right away. Dr. Borg then ordered Madam Barbe Q to help present the new mecha with her device and then unveiled Jumbo Mecha. Dr. Borg presented Jumbo Mecha to Gevaudan some more, before then testing it and having it terrorize the land a bit. But then Madam Barbe Q approached Dr. Borg and Gevaudan, warning them that FlamingoMask had been spotted over the Atlantic Ocean was heading for the coast of England. Dr. Borg was not pleased to hear this. Gevaudan laughed; as this time he came more then prepared enough. Gevaudan then pulled out a trick up his sleeve of his own and then sent out his latest project (and the reason he was gone for Phase 1); the Shine Shine Dan Fighter Jets. Gevaudan then ordered the Mecha-Mobsters to take off in the jets to take down FlamingoMask and then ordered for everyone else to resume the strategy. Afterwards, he and Madam Barbe Q left, heading back to the Eastern Branch. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) WIP Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception WIP Jumbo Mecha WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Genius Intellect: '''Dr. Borg is very intelligent; capable of building new giant robots with ease and inventing other strange creations to carry out his evil plans. * '''Mist Cover: Dr. Borg can coat himself in a shroud of red mist whenever he appears. * Mechanical Claws: Dr. Borg's crab-like mechanical claws can perform a series of weapons such as: ** Missiles: Dr. Borg can shoot small missiles from his claws. ** Lasers: Dr. Borg can shoot out powerful laser beams from both of his claws. ** Grenades: Dr. Borg can shoot out many explosive grenades from his claws. ** Flamethrower: Dr. Borg can shoot out large flames from both of his claws like flamethrowers. ** Throwing Knives: Dr. Borg can shoot out small flying knives from his claws. Weaknesses * Combat: Dr. Borg himself isn't that great of a physical fighter, mainly relying on more long-ranged attacks and weapons. Trivia * Dr. Borg is the first human to join the Mecha Galgen Gang (albeit, he is also a cyborg.) * His name is reference to the word "cyborg". * His mechanical hands are also capable of creating more mundane materials, such as paper tissues. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)